Before the Comm
by Myron Greenleaf
Summary: Who is the guy that can rival Phineas in my other story P and I Comm? Read to find out!  More might come out . 2nd One Shot!


**Before the Comm**

**By Myron Greenleaf**

**I know that several people were wondering in my P and I Comm story who the person was that was able to compete with Phineas. Well, wonder no longer, for here is my story on who the person is and how the two have met before the camp had started.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, Phineas and Ferb belong to Disney, Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. I don't own anything... Lets get on with our lives people!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Phineas was sitting under the famous tree in his backyard where many of the greatest adventures had begun. Right next to him was his silent step-brother Ferb. Both were sitting there reading books trying to find something to do for the day. Isabella was enjoying the time to just sit next to Phineas (he hasn't found out about her crush yet), Baljeet was working on some math sequence while Buford was actually trying to figure out the most efficient way to bully Baljeet. In other words a normal day.<p>

After about ten minutes of this, not much had changed, Isabella had gone to get some books of her own that Phineas had requested, Ferb had gotten out his book "James and the Giant Peace", Baljeet was being bullied by Buford, and Buford was bullying Baljeet.

Almost as soon as Isabella had gotten back and they had settled back into trying to figure out what to do for the day, a kid was passing by the driveway of the Flynn-Fletcher family, heard movement in the backyard, and decided if there was anyone he could meet. He walked up to the gate and peeked over and was shocked by what he saw. There were a bunch of kids sitting around either staring, doing math, or sitting under a tree reading. He decided to try to stimulate these kids a little bit.

"Uh, hello there," he said to the group of kids. All of them looked up or over from what they were doing to see who had spoken. A young boy, maybe 12 or 13 just stood there leaning his head on the gate with his hands under his chin in a resting position. "What are you all doing? It's summer vacation and you are spending it doing math or reading?"

"Well, he likes math and it is pretty much what he likes to do in his free time, and we are reading about random facts in these encyclopedia's to see if there is anything that we can do for the day," Phineas responded.

"And have you found anything yet?" he asked.

"No not yet," Phineas responded. "Oh, I'm Phineas by the way. Phineas Flynn, and this is my step-brother Ferb, my neighbor and girlfriend Isabella, the local bully Buford, and the local nerd Baljeet," Phineas pointed out each one respectively. "And what's your name?"

'Me? My name is John," he said. "And I have the strangest family... not to mention the fact that we are constantly moving around."

"Well, not to get into your family matters, but why is it strange?" Isabella asked.

"Well, you see... Actually, my dad wrote this song that describes our family," John replied before pulling out his iPod and plugging it into the nearby stereo's.

* * *

><p>"Many, many years ago when I was just twenty-three,<p>

I was married to a widow, she was pretty as could be.

This widow had a grown-up daughter who had hair of red

And my father fell in Love with her. Soon they too were wed."

" This made my dad my son-in-law-changed my very life!

My daughter was my mother because she was my father's wife!

To complicate the matter even though it brought me joy,

I soon became the father of a bouncing baby boy."

"My little baby, he then became a brother-in-law to Dad.

Well, that made him my uncle-made me very sad!

Because if he was my uncle then he also was a brother

To the widow's grown-up daughter, who, of course, was my stepmother."

"My father's wife then had a son who kept them on the run.

And, of course, he became my grandchild because he was my daughter's son.

My wife is now my mother's mother and this makes me blue

Because although she is my wife, she's my grandmother too!"

"Now if my wife is my grandmother, well, then I am her grandchild,

And every time that I think about this, it nearly drives me wild!

Because now I have become the strangest case that you ever saw

As husband of my grandmother, I'm my own grandpa!"

"I'm my own grandpa! I'm my own grandpa!

It sounds funny, I know, but it really is so!

Oh, I'm my own grandpa!"

* * *

><p>"Wow," Phineas replied. "So your dad is his own grandpa?"<p>

"Yep, and I'm his uncle to make it more confusing," John said smiling. "So what... uh... should we do something about that?" John pointed to Buford giving Baljeet a wedgie.

"Hm?" Isabella looked up from her book and saw what was happening. "Nah, just leave it, they'll get bored of it after a while, there isn't any need to waste energy trying to break it up."

John had a confused expression on his face that Phineas noted instantly so explained. "Buford and Baljeet are in a nerd/bully relationship. It would do no good to try and break it up, it is the most similar thing to a normal friendship that can happen between a nerd and a bully." John finally understood.

"Ah."

"Hey, since you are here, wanna help us with our daily project?" Phineas asked.

"I wish, but my dad said just to stop around and meet people, as if I'm actually staying here," John said grumpily. "Well, I got to go now, bye."

"Bye," everyone shouted out the gate.

"It was nice meeting ya," Isabella added. Phineas turned and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I'm tired seeing as that it is 11 o'clock at night here. So I'm going to go off to bed soon. Well, I hope this story clears up the little confusion that happened in P and I Comm Chapter 5 (I think it was). Well, night.<br>**


End file.
